Three Shows on a Deserted Island
by sassyfrass321
Summary: 7th heaven, Gilmore Girls, and Dawson's Creek
1. Chapter 1

Three Shows on a Deserted Island

(This is a mixture of 7th heaven, Gilmore Girls and Dawson's Creek. Their ages are at the beginning of each of their first seasons. I know everything is not correct and might not make sense but I enjoyed writing it and that's all that counts for me)

**Eric- **Eric slowly opened his eyes. He was hot and very thirsty. The sun was bearing down on him and he could feel the grainy texture of sand beneath him. He sat up and looked around. He was on a beach. He stared out at the ocean water and the plane crash came back to him. The plane landed inthe water but he had got himself and his family out. He sat up straigher as he thought about his wife and kids and his head got a jolt of pain. He gingerly touched his forehead, then pulled his fingers back revealing a little blood. He stood up and looked down the beach. He seen two huddled forms at the far end.

"Annie" he cried out, running down the beach. Please let it be her, he thought.

**Luke-** Luke felt warm water on his face. He tasted salt water in his mouth. He was laying on his stomach, half-emerged in water. He rolled over on his back and sat up, staring out at a vast ocean. _I'm alive_, he thought. _But where's Lorelai? And where's Rory?_ He glanced next to him and was stunned to see a young blond headed boy passed out next to him. He gripped the boy's shoulder and shook him.

"Hey, kid," he said. He was surprised to see the kid stir. Luke suddenly heard a voice shout and turned to look at the other end of the beach. A man about 45 or so wearing slacks and a blue button up shirt was running toward him._ Who's this guy? _Luke thought, getting up.

**Dawson-** Dawson felt himself being shaken. His throat was dry and his skin was hot, except for his legs, which were wet. He opened his eyes and seen an older man around 35 sitting next to him. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He also weore a green baseball hat backwards on his head. The man was turned away staring at someone else who was running toward them. He was disappointed to see it wasn't one of his friends that he was on the plane with. _Where are they? _he thought sitting up. The man next to him turned to look at him.

"Good. You're alive," he said gruffly.

_I am, _Dawson thought. _But are my friends?_

_(Next part will have what happend to the rest)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Annie- **Annie found herself lying next to her 16 year old son, Matt. She sat up only to notice four other people lying scattered on the beach. None of them were any of her other children or her husband. She gently shook Matt, afraid that he wouldn't wake up. He groaned.

"Matt, honey, wake up," Annie said. She glanced around. _Where are we?_

**Matt-** Matt groaned and opened his eyes. His mom was bent over him with worried eyes. The plane crash flashed in his head. He quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Mom, where are we? Where's Dad?"

Before she could answer, he heard a groan beside him. He looked over to see four other people lying on the beach. The one closest to him, a woman about 30, was slowly sitting up and looking around. She brushed sand off her face and stared at Matt in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked her. _What am I thinking? Who's okay after what happened?_

**Lorelai-** Lorelai stared at the long haired boy in front of her. He stared back at her, then asked if she was okay. Lorelai looked at the woman peering over the boy's shoulder. She looked concerned. She suddenly thought of Rory. Rory. Where was she?

"Rory?" she croaked, her throat extremely dry. She began to feel panicky, as she remembered Rory's frightened face as the plane was going down. "Where's Rory?"

Then she heard her voice. "Mom?"

**Rory-** Rory sat up rubbing her aching head. She could taste salt water and grainy sand in her mouth. Where was her mom?

"Mom?" she said, looking around. She spotted her several feet away sitting up next to two other people. And in between her and her mom was another person lying on the sand. A girl around her age with her brown hair tossed around her face. The girl coughed and rolled onto her side, spitting out sand. The girl stared up at Rory.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her eyes shifted to something past Rory. "Pacey?"

**Joey-** Joey sat up straighter as she recognized her friend Pacey, lying on the sand, his cheek scraped and dried blood stuck to it. Joey got on her hands and knees and crawled past the strange girl to Pacey. _Please, let him be alive,_ she thought, touching his shoulder.

"Pacey?" She gently shook his shoulder. "Pacey, wake up. Please, don't be dead."

"It'll take more than a plane crash and a salty sea to kill me," he suddenly croaked out. Joey's face lit up in a smile and she gave Pacey a hug.

**Pacey- **Pacey winced as Joey hugged him. His shouler was bruised and it hurt when she threw her arms around him. He coughed and Joey helped him sit up.

"Where's Dawson and Jen?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just woke up," she informed him. He looked past her at the four other people. _What kind of people are we stuck with?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Mary- **Mary opened her eyes to see a thick forest. But she heard the ocean and could feel the water lapping at her toes. The sand beneath her felt moist and cool and felt refreshing compared to the blazing sun. She raised up and seen her 13 year old sister, Lucy lying a few feet away. Mary breathed a sigh of relief as she also seen her 10 year old brother, Simon and her 5 year old sister Ruthie lying on the sand down the beach. There was also a strange girl lying next to them about Mary's age, 14.

"Lucy, wake up," Mary said, bending over here sister. Lucy groaned and opened her eyes.

**Lucy-** Lucy stared up at her sister bending over her. She slowly sat up and looked around. She noticed Simon, Ruthie, and some other girl, but no Mom, Dad, or Matt.

"Mary, where are we?" she asked. "I'm scared."

"I don't know," Mary answered, getting up and walking over to Simon.

_More important,_ Lucy thought, _Where are Mom, Dad, and Matt?_

**Simon- **Simon opened his eyes and seen a deep blue sky above him. It was quiet. All he could hear was the rush of water. And then he heard Mary and Lucy's voice. He turned his head to see Lucy sitting on the sand and Mary making her way over to him.

"Simon, you okay?" she asked him.

"I think so. Where's Mom and Dad and Matt? And Ruthie? Where's Ruthie?"

"Right behind you," came Ruthie's weak voice.

**Ruthie-** Ruthie sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm thirsty," she said. She looked in front of her at the giant ocean. "That water looks good to drink."

"You can't drink that," Mary told her.

"Why not?" Ruthie asked her. "It's water."

"It's salt water," said another voice from behind Ruthie. Ruthie turned around to see a blond headed girl, sitting up.

**Jen-** Jen stared at the kids in front of her and they stared back. She knew none of them. She quickly glanced around. Where were her friends? Where was she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Eric, Luke and Dawson were walking along the beach looking for thier friends and family. They didn't talk at first, only to call out names of the ones they knew. Finally, Eric spoke.

"I'm Eric, by the way," he told them. "Eric Camden."

Luke stared at him, then said, "Luke Danes."

Eric looked at Dawson. "And your name is?"

"Dawson," he replied. "Um, Dawson Leery."

"How old are you?" asked Eric.

"Fifteen."

"Were you with your parents on the plane?"

Dawson shook his head. "I was with my friends. We won a trip to Hawaii and our parents let us go. One of my friends has an uncle that lives there and we were going to stay with him."

"They let you go by yourself?" Eric asked, astonished. "How old are your friends?"

"My age."

Eric didn't know what to say.

"Where were you flying from?" asked Dawson.

"Glenoak, California," Eric answered. "My family and I also won a trip to Hawaii. Where are you two from?"

"I'm from Capeside, Massachusetts," Dawson told him.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut," Luke said.

"Interesting name. I bet it's an interesting town," Eric commented.

"It can be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Annie, Matt, Lorelai, Rory, Joey, and Pacey were walking along the beach also calling out for friends and family. They were quiet for awhile then Annie cleared her throat.

"My name's Annie Camden, by the way," she told them. "And this is my son, Matt."

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "This is my daughter, Rory."

"And I'm Joey Potter," Joey told them.

"Pacey Whitter," Pacey said, simply.

"Were you two with your parents?" Annie asked Joey and Pacey.

"No," Joey said, shaking her head. "We were on our way to Hawaii with our friends."

"How old are you?" Annie asked them.

"Fifteen," Joey answered.

"That's how old I am," Rory spoke up.

"I'm sixteen," Matt suddenly said. "Just in case you wanted to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, and Jen were sitting on the beach in a circle. They had decided to stay where they were for awhile to see if anyone found them.

"My name's Mary Camden," Mary said to Jen. "Just so you know. This is my siter, Lucy, my brother, Simon, and my sister Ruthie. What's your name?"

"Jen Lindley," Jen replied.

"I'm five," Ruthie siad to Jen. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Jen replied.

"I'm ten," Simon told her.

"I'm thirteen," Lucy said.

"And I'm fourteen," Mary said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "We were with our parents and our other brother. Who were you with?"

"My friends," Jen replied. "I hope they're okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

An hour later, Eric, Luke, and Dawson had still not found anyone else but they did find shelter. They came upon a small cave big enough to fit seven or eight people comfortably in.

"We may have to stay in here," Eric told the other two. "In case it rains or something."

"What about looking for our families and friends?" Dawson asked.

"One of us should stay here and get a fire going," Luke said. "I'll do that while you two keep searching."

"Good idea," Eric told him. "But first I would like to rest. We've been walking for awhile."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Dawson. "I'm tired."

"Fine, let's sit in here for awhile," Luke said.

They entered the cave and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall of the cave. Eric glanced outside, then looked at Luke.

"So, what do you do? What's your job in Connecticut?"

"I run a diner," Luke replied. "What about you?"

"I'm a minister," Eric said.

"Well, I guess God is on our side," Luke said, with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"We need to rest," Annie said, after an hour of searching. "Let's go sit in the shade."

"Good idea," Lorelai agreed. The six of them sat beneath a cluster of trees. "So, what do you do, Annie? As in your job?"

"Um, nothing, really. I'm a homeworker. My husband's a minister."

"Mom has a job taking care of us," Matt told her.

"What do you do?" Annie asked Lorelai.

"I run an inn," Lorelai replied.

"What about your husband?"

"Oh, I'm not married. Never have been."

Annie glanced at Rory. "So, you had Rory..."

"When I was 16," Lorelai finished for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Man, I'm hungry," Mary said to herself more than anyone else. They were walking along the edge of the beach. Simon and Ruthie were skippng along in the water.

"Yeah, me too," Lucy agreed. "And tired."

"And hot," Jen piped in. "Let's go sit in the shade."

"Can we still splash in the water?" asked Ruthie.

"Sure," Mary replied. "We're gonna sit in the shade right over here."

"Okay," Simon said.

As Mary, Lucy, and Jen sat down, Mary asked Jen if she had a boyfriend. Jen gave a half smile.

"No, not anymore."

"Yeah, me neither," Mary said. "Well, actually, I've never even had a boyfriend."

"Neither have I," chided Lucy.

"Our dad is a minister so it's kind of hard to have a boyfriend," Mary told her. "What does your dad do?"

"Well, actually, I just moved in with my grandmother," Jen replied, not wanting to talk about her parents. "My parents thought it would be good for me."

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"They said I was getting out of control," she replied. "They've thought that ever since they caught me having sex in their bed when I was 12." Mary and Lucy's mouths dropped open. "That's the New York lifestyle for ya."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Eric and Dawson were walking along the beach, again, calling out names. They had left Luke at the cave to get a fire started.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Eric asked him.

Dawson shook his head. "No, but I did meet an interesting girl the other day." He thought back to Jen getting out of the cab.

"Hey, what's that?" Eric suddenly asked.

Dawson looked at where Eric was pointing. There were footprints in the sand. They hurried over to them.

"There's at least six different prints here," Eric said, thinking of his wife and 5 kids.

"Let's follow them," Dawson said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we should start walking again," Annie suggested after awhile.

"Mom, I think we should stay," Matt told her.

"I totally second that," Lorelai said.

"And chances are if anyone's looking for us, they'll find us if we stay where we are," Rory spoke up.

"That's true," Joey said.

"I'm all for staying," Pacey said, leaning on his elbow.

"Well, then, why don't you kids go gather some wood or something," Annie told them. "We may need it later."

"Okay," Matt said, standing up. The other 3 stood up also. They walked away from Annie and Lorelai. "Hey, I have an idea," matt told them. "We should split up and a couple of us will look for wood and the other 2 will look for food, like fruit or something."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Rory agreed.

"Okay," Joey said. "Pacey and I will look for wood."

"We'll look for food," Matt said. He and Rory turned to go into the trees. "So...do you have a boyfriend?"

"Wow, you get straight to the point don't you?" Rory said, as she walked.

"Just trying to make conversation."

Rory hesitated. "No, I don't. I never have. What about you? A girlfriend?"

He chuckled. "No."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey and Pacey walked through the trees looking for wood that they could burn. They found plenty of scattered wood everywhere. As pacey picked up some wood, he looked over to see Joey leaned against a tree, about to cry.

"What's the matter?" Pacey asked her.

"I'm worried about Dawson," she replied, her voice wavering. "And I'm worried about us. What's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry," Pacey told her. "Everything will be okay. There's probably already people out looking for us."

"You're right," she said, wiping away the tears that had started to form. "I'm sure they'll find us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should start walking again?" Mary asked Jen.

"If we stay here, they'll have a better chance of finding us," Lucy spoke up.

"But what if they don't?" Jen asked. "We need to at least find some shelter."

"Right," Mary agreed. She turned to Simon and Ruthie who were still playing in the water. "Simon! Ruthie! Come on, we're going!"

Simon and Ruthie came running out of the water.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked.

"I have no idea," Mary said, starting to walk.


End file.
